houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
In the various conflicts and power struggles between the Factions weaponry has played a key role in resolving disputes when the diplomats have been too slow to get the job done. Directed Energy Weapons Lasers While more commonly used for utility purposes today, military lasers are still in use among ground forces. Vehicles mount them as part of Anti-Missile systems, Anti-Aircraft Artillery or to deal with infantry. Their use against anything but soft targets is limited due to the heat resistance of modern vehicle armor. Starship Grade -Orbital Reflector / Weaponised Orbital Reflector / Archimedes Death Ray -3m Laser Turret (Retired, 2210) -3m Proto phase cannon (Phased Laser) (2185-2270's) -60cm Proto phase cannon (Phased Laser)(2160-2185) -30cm Laser CIWS (See also: Gatling Laser) -Weaponised Com Laser Vehicle Grade -Pulse Laser / Gatling Laser -Laser Anti-Missile System Man Portable -High output X-Ray Laser (Rifle) -Laser Pistol (Limited production) -Flashlight Laser (Utility/Hand Weapon) -Palm Laser (Concealed Hand Weapon)) Particle Beams Developed by many powers alongside Lasers and Phased beam weaponry, particle beams cover a wide range of weapons firing a stream of charged or neutral particles. They are considered inferior to phase cannons in terms of ship to ship combat ability because shields can more easily repell them. In modern times particle beams have been developed specifically to penetrate the armor of unshielded vehicles such as those used on starfighters and tanks. Starship Grade -OM-X1 Spinal Mount Particle Beam (Olympus Mons Class System Defense Ship) -Long barrel particle beam turret ("Sniper" / "Star Lance") -Twin Particle Beam Turret (Light starship grade) -Point Defense Particle Beam Turret (Quad Turret) -Heavy Point Defense Particle Beam Turret (8 Barrel) Vehicle/Point Defense Grade -Faction Particle Beam Cannon (Standardised) Phased Beam Weaponry (For main article see: Phase Weaponry) One of the most common types of energy weapon in use with nearly every Faction. These cannon use a carrier beam to fire a stream of phased particles at a target, increasing both their damage against shields and the chances of penetrating energy defenses. Starship Grade -Spinal Mount Phase Cannon -Phase Cannon Array (Boosted Turret) -Phase Cannon Turret -Pulse Cannon Vehicle Grade -Micro Phase Cannon Man Portable -Phase Rifle -Pulse Pistol Plasma Weapons (For main article see: Plasma Weapons ) Similar to particle beams, Plasma Weapons superheat materials to a plasma state before directing them towards a target. The most common are Fusion Cannons; Starship fusion drives that have been modified for use as weaponry rather than just for propulsion. Fusion Cannons -Beam -Pulse/Bolt -Tracking Plasma Ball / AKA Directed Plasma Ball, Plasma Torpedo -Kavarian Siege Cannon Formation Plasma Cannon (Republic)s -Light Plasma Cannon (Light Cruiser Spinal Mount) -Medium Plasma Cannon (Battleship/Battlecruiser Spinal Mount) -Heavy Plasma Cannon (Stand alone defense platform/Medium cruiser Spinal Mount) Phased Plasma Channel Discharge Beam Missiles and Torpedoes (For main article see: Missiles and Torpedoes ) -Veckron Torpedo: A super weapon capable of destroying super heavy cruisers. Has long lasting side effects. -Heavy Torpedo: One of the most powerful conventional munitions. -Shield Piercing Torpedo / AKA SP Torpedo: Bypasses energy shields. One of the most sought after weapons in Faction Space. -Torpedo: A standard ship to ship weapon system. Much more effective than nuclear missiles. -Nuclear Missile: An increasingly outdated and ineffective weapon system in ship to ship combat. -Plasma Warhead: A newer development of stasis tech. Can potentially be used to bypass the Factions Treaty. -Antimatter Torpedo: Among the highest yield weapons, but considered dangerously unstable. Ballistic Weapons While many consider solid projectiles long obsolete in an era of protective shielding and advanced energy weapons, they still have their place. Siege Weapons Siege Weapons Page A variety of weapon types are employed in sieges of planets, stations and installations. While many tend to be simply larger versions of conventional weapons, the static nature of sieges allow for weapons that might be impractical for ship to ship engagements. See Also: Small Arms Category:Weapons Category:Technology